


Behind Closed Doors

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: She was his handmaiden. He was her master. But behind closed doors, they were lovers.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Behind Closed Doors

Lips against hers, large hands holding small wrists. He wants to rip her apart. Claim her. He settles for destroying her gown. He can always buy her a new one. Pale flesh, covered in scars, new and old. Beautiful. Smooth. Nails drag down, but wounding the pale expanse. Blood, crimson and hot, beads to the surface. He wants more.

Buried inside of her, hips thrusting, moans echo throughout their bed chambers. He loves the way she sounds. The way she rocks her hips into every joining, the way her long hair gets messy from thrashing about. He loves every bit of it. Biting, kissing, slapping, _fucking_. He fills her with his seed. He hungers for her still, despite his finish. He keeps thrusting, panting, demanding her attention.

She cums around him, head thrown back and moaning loudly. She always whispers his name like a mantra when she cums. This time is not different. Her muscles are sore, but she doesn't want it to end.

Ending meant going back to pretending they didn't love each other. That they didn't love these stolen moments. They were only a master and his handmaiden. Nothing more until behind locked doors.

Clawing the sheets, she whispers her pleas, begging him to keep going. To not stop. To fuck her more, to fill her until she spills over.

He happily obliges.


End file.
